paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Don't Dance part 3
Recap from last part: Zuma learns that Vivica is really spoiled and nasty to puppies. He and Rocky meet Lightning Strike and they all come up with a plan to help remind the other pups what they can do. It really works on them, and Zuma gets the idea to do an audition with Ms. Goodway for all the pups. Vivica realizes her spotlight is in jeparody. She comes up with a plan, which first involves inviting Zuma over to her home. Vivica Invites Zuma (The next day, at Vivica's home) (Zuma has already been escorted to her) (He also took off his hat) Vivica: Thanks for coming over, Tommy. Zuma: Uh, it's "Zuma". Vivica: Oh, excuse Vivica. Animal cracker? Made only for dogs. Zuma: Uh... no thank you. Vivica: Fine, more for Vivica then. (She only eats the heads off on the crackers though) Vivica wants for what Gram did the other day. *sigh* He's so bad sometimes. (She slaps Gram's paw) Gram: Ow... (An American Bulldog and a Chihuahua walk over) Vivica: Oh, yes. Zuma, please meet Vivica's guard dogs Rinty and Yipper. Anything come up? Rinty: Nothing Miss Vivica. Vivica: Good, back to your stations then. (Rinty walks off) Yipper: Uh, by the way. Love your laugh. (He walks off too) Zuma: Oh, it's all totally fine, Miss Vivica. Vivica: No, no. It was all uh... totally awful! Cruel! And completely violent! Now Vivica wants to make it all up to you. Zuma: Oh no, you don't-- (Gram pushes a chair over and Zuma sits on it) (Then a giant piece of cake is moved over to him and Gram holds a fork out to him) have to make it up to me.... Vivica: Oh, she insists. You going to eat it? Zuma: No thanks. I heard legends about a slender guy that feeds cake to pups. It 'weally' scares me... Vivica: Oh, that old cabin tale? But really. Is there anything you need? Isn't there something she can do for you? Zuma: No, I don't think so. Vivica: Isn't there someone with a cetain studio that she can introduce you to? Zuma: Well... Is there a way you can arrange for me and the other pups to perform for Ms. Goodway? Vivica: Why Cougar. Zuma: Zuma. Vivica: Right, Zuma, Vivica would be delighted. (Gram holds a light bulb over her head) Oh! Idea! (The lightbulb turns on) Big And Loud Vivica: Vivica thought that you could all do a number in her ark movie. Zuma: You mean it? Vivica: Why it's just what the picture needs. Zuma: I don't want to-- Vivica: She can give full use of her sound stage, her ark, and anything else you might need. Zuma: 'Weally'? Vivica: You just get all your little four-legged friends ready, and Vivica will make that Ms. Goodway sees your splashy day-view. Zuma: Thank you so much, Miss-- Vivica: Ah-ah-ah, leave out the miss. Zuma: Thank you so much, Vivica. Vivica: Don't mention it. But first, at least try an animal cracker. (Zuma tries a cracker) Zuma: Mmm... tastes good. And I even bet all the pups can dance and Lightning Strike can even play a piano solo. Vivica: ...... Did you hear that, Gram? Lightning Strike the Pikachu could even play a solo. Gram *to himself* How gullible can this boy be? Zuma: Isn't it a good idea? He's actully 'weally' good. Vivica: Well, she thinks... you really want Vivica's advice? Zuma: Oh why... uh... yes, please. Vivica: Well... (Gram pulls a curtain rope) (The area switches to a stage) (Gram plays the piano) (See Big and Loud) (A while later, Vivica escorts Zuma to the door) Zuma: Thank you, Vivica. Vivica: Oh, no, no, no, no. She just made some professional adjustments. Just be sure to be ready at 3 on Friday, and Vivica will take care of Ms. Goodway. Oh, and uh, let's keep this between you and her, shall we? Vivica doesn't like to advertise her... charitable work. Zuma: Oh, sure. (He puts his hat on) (Vivica opens the door) Thanks, Vivica. Thanks a lot. Vivica: You're welcome, Sumo. Zuma: Good-bye, and uh... it's Zuma. (He walks out) Vivica: Oh, of course. Ta-ta. See you in the movie. (She closes the door) (Gram holds a phone out to her) (She dials a number) (The other end is a man) Man: Publicity office for Pika-Pika Studios. How may I help you? Vivica: Is Ms. Goodway's press conferece still Friday at 3? Man: Yes, it is, Miss Vivica. Vivica: Oh, thank you so much. (She slams the phone) Yes! He fell for it! *laughs evilly* (Rinty and Yipper are watching her nearby while she laughing evilly) Yipper: *under his breath* I HATE her laugh! Rinty: *under his breath* I hate the fact that she gets to be the big bad guy in this movie! Yipper: *under his breath* You are the bad guy in Aladdin! (Vivica looks at herself in the mirror) (See Big and Loud Reprise) Friday at 3 (Time skip: Friday at 3:00 in the stage) (Rocky, wearing crew headphones, is in the control booth) Rocky: *through microphone* Thunder and lighting checked! Special effects all ready, Zuma! (Below, all the pups, except Penelope, are all near the ark and are in their sailor costumes) Zuma: All 'wight', 'evewybody'! Ms. Goodway will be here any minute. (The pups cheer) Get into position! 'Wemember', do it just like you did in the alley, only make big and loud this time! (Rubble is holding a husky's tail nervously) Marshall: Don't be nervous. Rubble: Nervous? Why would I be nervous? (The husky pulls her tail away from him) Husky: Give me that! (She walks away from him) (Lilac hums and covers Skye in the power puff stuff) Skye: *coughs* Lilac, that's enough! Lilac: Sorry. Ah just want all of us to look our best. (Penelope enters the stage) (She walks over to the girls) Penelope: Well, well, well, rent of the sound stage, use of Vivica's ark, costumes. I don't know; I see a cloud in that sky. Skye: I beg your pardon? Penelope: Sorry. I forgot you take offense to that. It's just... I feel a blizzard coming in. Male Husky: Why would I cause trouble? Penelope: Oh, sorry. It's just....never mind. I simply feel like there's something suspicious about all this. (Zuma walks over to her) Zuma: So, you decided to join us, huh? Penelope: Me? Oh, no no no, this is never gonna work. Besides, how did you arrange all this? Zuma: Um... let's just say an angel's looking out for us. (Penelope rolls her eyes) Come on, Penelope. Your life isn't back there in that office; it's here. Rocky: It's 3 o'clock, Zuma! Zuma: Dance with me. (He gives her her costume) See you on board. (Lilac places the power puff on Penelope) Lilac: Well? Penelope: I can't do this. Lilac: Yeah? Penelope: I can't do this. Lilac: So... (A moment later) (The pups are all inside the ark, even Lightning Strike, Maragold, Stardust, and an enthusiastic Penelope) Penelope: I can't believe I'm doing this.... (Rubble reads a fortune message) Rubble: Fortune says: "Rough waters ahead"? *shudders* Marshall: You really need to lay off the fortune cookies. Zuma: Start the 'wain', 'Wocky'. When Goodway comes out, we'll all start singing and dancing. (He closes the door to the ark) (Back at the control booth) (Rocky lowers the lights 'til it's dark) (However, right behind him is Vivica, in a black cloak, sunglasses, and a purple scarf, and her minions) (She's hold a rope and a bag) The Press Conference (Outside, the press is standing around a podium) (The Director is there) Director: Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, I bring you: The founder of Pika Pika Studios, Ms. Goodway! (The press cheers as Ms. Goodway walks up to the podium) Man: Gee wizz, Ms. Goodway, what's the secret to your success? (Everything gets quiet) Ms. Goodway: Not nostalgia, but Vivica. (The press cheers) (They suddenly get quiet) Oh, what's that? You want the recipe for a Vivica film? Begins with... an adorable little character in jeopardy. (Back in the stage, Rocky is inside the bag) Rocky: Hey! Let me out of here. Vivica: Sorry you little mutt, but into each life, a little rain must fall. Gram, dog the valve. Gram: Yes, Miss Vivica. (He turns the water valve a few times) (Back at the conference) Ms. Goodway: 2 parts, perky and determination. (Back at the stage) Vivica: More water, Gram. More water! (Gram turns the valve to maximum) (The water comes down like hydro pumps) (Back at the press) Ms. Goodway: Sprinkle in an innocent touch of-- (Back at the stage) Vivica: Wind, Yipper! We must have wind! (Yipper turns all the wind fans on which create strong winds) (The ark is flowing on the water and being pushed by the wind) (Back at the conference) Ms. Goodway: Stir in-- (Back at the stage) Vivica: MORE WATER!!! (Gram rips the valve off and it makes a geyser of water) (Conference) Ms. Goodway: Add in a pinch off-- (Stage) Vivica: Thunder, Rinty! (Rinty pushes the thunder sound effects) (Conference) Ms. Goodway: And an itty-bitty dash of-- (Stage) Vivica: LIGHTNING! *laughs evilly* (Rinty, Gram, and Yipper place the lightning on maximum) (Then, they leave by going up the ladder, while Vivica laughs evilly in triumph) (Zuma goes out onto the deck and grabs the steering wheel) (Ms. Goodway leads the press to the stage) Ms. Goodway: Mix it all together and what do you get? (She presses the open door button and the door to the stage opens) The Flooding (The stage is full of lots of water now) (The press leave as Ms. Goodway and the director stand in fear of the water) (The flood comes out of the stage like a giant tsunami wave) (Penelope slides over to Zuma and the steering wheel) Zuma: 'Dwop' the anchor! Somebody 'dwop' the anchor! (Lilac quickly throw the anchor) (But it got caught on Ms. Goodway's shirt and it causes Ms. Goodway and the Director to literally water ski behind the ark) Lilac: Oh! There she is, y'all! We're on! *Sings* Let it groooooww Let it groooow Penelope: "Your life isn't back at the office," he said. "Dance with me," he says. You know what your problem is? You're pushy, competitive, spot-headed, no offense, Marshall. Marshall: None taken. (The flood is heading for a Hercules movie scene) Different director (Capt'n Turbot): Action! We're pushing! We're pushing! (The flooding heads towards them) (They all run off) We're running! We're running! (Greek costumes fall on Zuma and Penelope) (She kicks the costume off) Penelope: And your driving stinks! (Zuma throws his costume off) Zuma: Ooh, and you can do better? Penelope: Oh, no. You take it! Zuma: You take it! (They both continue to argue) Chase: Well, it doesn't get any worse than this. (His costume gets caught on a pole and he swings over to Ms. Goodway and the Director. I was wrong; it's worse.... (Lilac falls over board and lands on Chase's head) Lilac: Well now, this is one awkward moment. Oh, Ms. Goodway. Ah don't think we formally met! Ah'm Lilac. Goodway, Chase, Chase, Goodway, Chase, Director, Director-- AAAAHH! (She sees what's coming ahead: The costume department) (The ark flows through it) (Ms. Goodway, the Director, Chase, and Lilac all have odd costumes on) (The wave goes past a tour trolley) Tour Guide: Look to your left and you'll see a giant tidal, one of the studios many special effects. (The rope to the anchor breaks and the 4 go flying) Penelope: Oh this has gone far enough! Just give me the wheel! Zuma: Oh no no. You didn't want it before. (Lighting Strike looks out ahead) Lightning Strike: Uh.... excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but-- Zuma and Penelope: Will you just stay out of this!? (They continue to bicker) (The ark goes through the staff building) (The other 4 go through the writers department) (They're hardly noticed) Writer: Having a good day, Ms. Goodway? (No one notices the ark go through the building) (The 4 fall down towards the flood) (Chase and Lilac land in the water, but Ms. Goodway and the Director are tied to the mast of the ark) (The other pups swim away as the ark starts to sink) (Ms. Goodway and the Director look at Zuma and Penelope, who are floating on a life tube) Ms. Goodway: You pups will never-- (She sinks under water) Director: Never work in Hollywood again! Same with the Pikachu and Pichu! (He sinks under water) (Lilac swims over to the two pups) Lilac: Ah think they liked it. (She swims off) {To Be Continued} (click here for next part) Category:Parts Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers